


Good vibes

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: Heat is just a measure of speed [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom!Mick, Dom!Snart, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Barry, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, smut at worplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Barry has been naughty and deserves to be taught a lesson.





	Good vibes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinkylittlewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkylittlewolf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976540) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> Meant as a sequel of the [Ice Hot Lightning](https://archiveofourown.org/series/285006) series by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead)

At first, when they showed him the vibrating little plug, he thought he was getting off easy after the stunt he’d pulled.

Then they explained in great details when he was supposed to wear it and what they were going to do. That’s when he realized he was in trouble. And now he was walking to work — walking, not speeding — trying to hide his discomfort. Len had insisted that he should accompany him, at least until the last few blocks before the precinct. And sure enough, it had been a most uncomfortable walk, with his lover switching the wretched thing on and off idly, without warning and smirking by his side when he yelped as it vibrated inside him. They parted ways a safe distance from the station and Barry finally arrived, late for the first time since he got his speed.

He managed the first half of his shift without too much trouble, the thing switching on only once, while he was safely alone in his lab, and off soon after. He only had a little over a couple hours left to work and started to think he was safe when he heard quite a ruckus coming from the station hall. Exiting his lab, he followed a growing crowd of badges and made it to the landing that over-viewed the hall. His heart sank when he saw the reason for all the excitement.

Captain Cold stood between two patrol officers, handcuffed. As Barry stood frozen by the prospect of his lover detained in Central City prison, Len found his eyes and quirked his lips. The plug switched on and Barry barely suppressed his cry of surprise, watching him indignantly. Fortunately, the din was such by now that nobody noticed and Len was marched off away from the crowd.

Uncomfortable and wondering what Len had in mind, Barry was about to go back to the tests he was running when one of the officers who had been with Len — Sergent Phillips? — called him down to help process one Leonard Snart, take his prints and so on. His day was getting worse by the minute. He made his way downstairs without his usual prim gait and got into the processing room. Len was lounging casually in a chair, as chill as ever. Barry laid out his gear,  procrastinating as much as he dared to and earned a sharp rebuke from Phillips who seemed impatient to interrogate Snart. Barry was trembling slightly as he took Len’s hand into his own to get his prints and if the print was more of a smudge well, he would gladly take the blame.

He was about to leave grudgingly when he noticed the small box where the officers had emptied Len’s pockets. The remote for his plug was lying there in plain sight. Barry turned red and about-faced. He almost collided with Snart who was on his heels and stumbled trying to avoid him. By some miracle he didn’t land on his plugged ass but caught the wall and flushed even more. Snart smirked knowingly and was led out by Phillips who shot Barry a dirty look as he passed him by. Barry was trying to regain his footing when he saw that the remaining officers were rummaging through the box. He couldn’t help the soft sound of distress that escaped his mouth. The cops turned to him curiously.

"Leave it alone, how’d you know that’s not a remote for some bomb !"

The guy who handled it leered. He had a dirty knowing look in his eye.

"Trust me kid, it isn’t."

Barry flushed again. He’d been made out. He started panicking. If his relationship with Cold and Heatwave came to light, his career was over. Then he realized the cop had only recognized the remote for a sextoy. He couldn’t possibly have a clue as to where the other half of the device currently resided.

Joe interrupted the awkward moment. "Barry? The captain wants to see what Snart had on him."

"Sure." He didn’t trust his voice to say more. He snatched the box and held it in front of the sniggering officer until he dropped the remote back in the box. Barry itched to switch it off but he had been forbidden to touch it under any circumstances. He was starting to feel hot and his pants didn’t seem to be big enough anymore. Ending his shift like this promised to be painful and he hoped with all his might that Snart had a plan.

"Captain ?"

"On my desk." The captain was talking into his phone and waved for Barry to wait a second before he hanging up. "So, I guess we weren’t lucky enough to get our hands on the cold gun?"

"No sir."

"Shame. Anything else interesting?"

"I haven’t looked yet sir."

"Well, let’s get to it then."

The captain discarded Len’s wallet quickly and sifted through small change. Barry carefully avoided the remote and grabbed a set of keys. He gulped when he spotted the key of his own flat among them.

"What do you think this is?"

Predictably, the captain was holding the remote. Barry dared not say anything. If he told the captain the lame excuse about bomb, the captain would never switch it and Barry would have to bear the vibrations until Mick ended his torture in a few hours. He very much wanted the captain to press the little button but couldn’t think of anything he could say that would ever convince him to.

"West!"

"Captain?"

"Ever seen anything like this? It doesn’t look handmade, so he probably bought it somewhere but I have no idea what it is. "

  
"It’s a remote for a sextoy." Joe West tone managed to be casual.

The captain dropped the little box as if his fingers burned. He didn’t comment the fact that Joe knew what it was and Joe didn’t made any remark about the captain not knowing. Barry stood transfixed, more ashamed than he’d ever been in his life.

"It seems to be on," added Joe.

Barry almost squirmed. He wanted so very much to tell Joe to have mercy on the poor soul wearing the other half and switch it off but he didn’t dare.

"Barry? "

He almost jumped. The whole situation was becoming ridiculously unbearable.

"Why don’t you take it to the lab? If the receiving part is not too far away, we might be able to trace it back to one of Snart’s girlfriend. Could be worth it. "

Barry thought wryly that Snart’s 'girlfriend' was most definitely very close indeed. He finally found a corner of his brain that was still able to process reality. He nodded and slowly went to his lab. He stashed the box beneath his desk and started brooding, trying to forget about his current predicament and the fact that he now had a full hard-on. He didn’t have much success especially after he discovered that the plug had been programmed to switch the pattern of vibrations every few minutes, never letting him get used to it but adding tension steadily. Time dragged on like slush. Barry grew desperate. He was almost ready to give in and jerk himself off despite the very specific instructions he'd been given when a tentative knock on his door startled him. Joe was there, looking worried.

"Are you alright Bear? You look a bit feverish."

"Yeah, I’m fine. "

"Are you sure? I know that you can’t really get sick now but if there’s anything wrong you should talk to Dr Wells. "

"No no, I’m fine."

"Right." He didn’t sound too convinced but let it slide. "Did you manage to get something out of the remote?"

Barry shot a guilty look at his desk and stuttered. "Nothing useful."

"Well, you tried. Anyway, it seems the patrol that arrested him made quite a blunder. The rookie that cuffed him forgot to read him his rights. His lawyer is having him released. You’d better bring that box back down." Joe couldn’t hide his bitterness but Barry’s heart made a swoop in his chest and he giggled madly in his mind as Joe said “released”. He refrained a smile.

"I don’t feel so good after all. Maybe I should go home."

Joe watched him intently. "Yeah, you should. Get some rest. And check in with Dr. Wells."

"I will" lied Barry.

He wasn’t going to tell anything to Harrison and there was little chance of rest in the foreseeable future. Hopefully, there would be release though, he thought manically. He managed the stairs gingerly, his rock hard cock painful inside his denim. Len was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, ogling him unabashedly with a predatory glint in his eyes. He took his time picking his belongings in the box while Barry held it for him, making a show of checking everything. He quirked an eyebrow when he took the remote and saw it was still on. Watching Barry triumphantly, he put it in his pocket without switching it off. Barry groaned.

"Well gentlemen, as much as I enjoyed your hospitality, I must be on my way now. I’ll see you soon."

The officers present stopped what they were doing to watch him leave like he owned the place. The chill in the room made Barry’s flushed cheeks even more remarkable. Not bothering to go back to his lab to clean it up, he left the station, barely waiting long enough for people to resume their activities before following Len.

Outside, a car was waiting, door opened.

"Get in" said Mick’s gruff voice.

Barry did as he was told. The dimly lit interior was lush. Mick was watching him hungrily, obviously vastly enjoying the situation. Leonard was nowhere to be seen.

"How was work?"

Barry whined, the strain of acting normal for the past hour with the plug unrelenting in his ass finally too much for him. Then Mick was all over him, plucking his clothes away.

"I know baby, I know. Don’t worry, we’re gonna take good care of you."

Barry was remotely conscious that they were still in a moving car, that it implied a driver and he didn’t really relish the idea of being spied on by a stranger but he was almost past caring. He was down to his briefs, still hard and still vibrating when the car stopped. Mick opened the car's door. 

"I’m going over to that house and open the door. You can speed in after if you’d like."

Barry gasped. Walking had been a torture with the plug on. Speeding didn’t seem possible. Mick gathered Barry’s clothes and got out of the car. Barry glowered at his back. It seemed he wasn’t going to have a choice. It was either speeding or walking on the curb in his briefs with a very obvious erection in broad daylight in a neighborhood that was far from deserted from what he could see. He waited until the door was open and Mick got inside before taking a deep breath and whooshing in. He almost came from the sensation. It was amazing and just shy of painful. He stopped inside the door, panting. 

The door banged closed behind him and suddenly he was shoved to the wall by a cool hand. He barely had time to register that the plug was finally mercifully off. Len pushed his briefs down and reached between his cheeks. The plug came out easily. A slab of cold lube blanketed his ass and then Len was in, claiming him almost brutally. He felt the cool shaft go past his ring and moaned loudly. His ass was already over stimulated after the ordeal he’d suffered today and having Len pound him without restraint against the wall as soon as he passed the door was driving him insane with lust. He was no longer conscious of what he was doing or saying, his world reduced to cold hands on his hips, on his shoulder, to the wonderful sensation of being stretched bare and filled to the brim by his lover.

Len wasn’t holding anything back. He soon came loudly and Barry felt hot seed flooding his ass. Len slipped out and Barry almost wept. He was desperate for the amazing sensation of being filled, desperate to have his cock stroked and come but knew he wasn’t allowed, not yet. It was Mick's turn and he didn’t waste any time. Using Len’s juices as lube, he entered Barry’s ass without warning. Barry was sent out of his mind. His lovers’ cocks were similar in length but Mick’s was substantially larger than Len’s and he felt invaded, not just stretched but so full with Mick’s cock that it seemed impossible that he could take more. Mick pushed and Barry bawled. His mind blanked, the sensation too much to process. It barely lasted a second. Mick seemed to understand that it was too much and that he was being pushed way over what he could endure. The low rumble in his ear and hot breath on his neck were much needed when they came. "Come for me doll."

And Barry came in spurs, flailing against the wall, his cock still untouched, while Mick fucked him brutally, sheathing himself to the hilt. His ass squeezed around Mick and it was his turn to come loudly, grinding Barry into the wall.

Barry felt hands holding him up when Mick slipped out, scoop him up and carry him away. Len cleaned him swiftly and tucked him in bed between them. They each stretched a possessive arm across his limp body. Sated, he fell asleep almost immediately, the warm and cold limbs on his flesh a soothing assertion. They all belonged together.


End file.
